gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Warships and Support Ships
In the age of the Mobile Suit and the Cosmic Era the warship both space and naval are as important as ever, if even more important with Mobile Suits needing a dedicated carrier vessel for which to be carried into battle and to be repaired when damaged. Not to mention thanks to the battery power plants of the modern mobile suit a carrier or base is needed to recharged or that mobile suit will be helpless and stranded given enough time. While support craft like fighters, and ground vehicles are still important in the Cosmic Era as they had been in the last hundred years. Warship Listing ZAFT/PLANTs *'Space Warships' **''Laurasia''-class frigate **''Nazca''-class Destroyer **''Luna''-class Space Escort **''Boron''-class Patrol ship *'Support Ships' **''Caravan/Danube''-class Multi-purpose transport **''Babylon''-class Multi-Purpose Cruiser *'Watercraft' **''Vosgulov''-class Submarine Carrier **''Pirhana''-class Attack submarine **''Kosciuszko''-class Heavy Carrier Submarine **''Kolumbo''-class Transport Submarine **''Prometheus''-class Naval Destroyer *'Landships' **''Lesseps''-class Land Battleship **''Petrie''-class Land Cruiser **''Avil ''-class Land Transport Earth Alliance *'Space Warships' **''Drake''-class Frigate **''Halsey''-class Tactical destroyer ***''Avenger''-class Pocket Carrier **''Nelson''-class cruiser **''Long Island''-class Light Carrier **''Agamemnon''-class Command Carrier **''Atlas''-class battleship *'Support Ships' **''Vulcan''-class Mobile Repair Dock **''Marseille III Class Fleet Transport **''Cornelius-class Heavy Tender **''Walter''-class Heavy Transport *'Watercraft' **''Delphinus''-class Transport Submarine ***''Dolphin''-class Carrier Submarine **''Tigershark''-class Attack Submarine ** ** ** **''Spengler''-class Carrier *'Landships' **''Mjolnir''-class Landship ***''Garuda''-class Combat Float Ship United Emirate of Orb *'Space Warships' **''Izumo''-class Carrier battleship **''Fujin''-class Heavy Cruiser *'Support Ships' **''Jingei''-class Tender *'Other' **''Walter''-class Heavy Transport *'Watercraft' **''Kuraomikami''-class Destroyer **''Aegis''-class Cruiser **''Akagi''-class Light Aircraft Carrier **''Hammerhead''-class Attack Submarine *'Landships' **''Lesseps''-class (Orb Refit) Land Battleship **''Kamikaze''-class Combat Float Ship Republic of Altair *'Space Warships' **''Albatross-class'' Heavy cruiser **''Forrestal''-class Mobile Battle cruiser **''Majestic''-class Mobile Battleship **''Nike''-class cruiser *'Support Ships' **''Cyclops''-class Support Tender **''Heptheasus''-class Factory Ship Lunar Colonial Alliance *'Space Warships ' **''Nike Kai''-class cruiser **''Cobb''-class *'Space Transports' **''Rainbow''-class Medium Transport **''Foxhound''-class Light Transport Kingdom of Scandinavia *'Space Warships' **''Nike Kai''-class cruiser *'Space Transports' **''Rainbow''-class Medium Transport *'Watercraft' **''Aegis''-class Cruiser **''Gotland''-class Destroyer Black Knights Anti-Terrorist Taskforce *'Space Warships' **''Nike Kai''-class cruiser **''Barachiel''-class battlecruiser *'Space Transports' **''Hephaestus''-class Factory Ship Oceania Union *'Space Transports' **''Caravan''-class Multi-purpose transport *'Watercraft' **''Franklin''-class Destroyer **''Dearing''-class Cruiser **''Pirhana''-class Light Submarine Pirates *'Space Warships' **''Bandit''-class Pirate Raider **''Bandito''-class Pirate Attack Transport **''Sloop''-class Pirate Transport **''Brigand''-class Pirate Carrier **''Cutthroat''-class Pirate Missile Cruiser **''Corsair''-class Pirate Cruiser Others (Civilians, Junk Guild, Third Parties, Mercenaries) *'Space Warships' **''Nike''-class cruiser **''Nike Kai''-class cruiser **''Drake''-class Frigate **''Laurasia''-class frigate **''Ford''-class Heavy Cruiser **''Danube-C''-class Light carrier *'Space Transports' **''Foxhound''-class Light Transport ***''Fox''-class Personal Transport **''Rainbow''-class Medium Transport **''Walter''-class Heavy Transport **''Stellar''-class Space Cruiser Liner **''Rabbit''-class Inter-Colony Transport Launch **''Marseille III''-class Fleet Transport **''Mustang''-class Long Range Transport Shuttle **''Hercules''-class Modular Cargo Transport **''Grunt''-class Transport *'Watercraft' **''Mercy''-class Hospital Ship **''Packer''-class Transport Craft **''Liberty''-class Container Transport **''Merchant''-class Heavy Transport **W-class Cargo Submarine (See ''Pirhana''-class Submarine) *'Landships' **''Avil''-class Cargo Landship (See Lesseps-class Land Battleship) Warship Gallery 61.jpg|An Earth Alliance Fleet launching Mobile Armors screenshot_08b.png|An Earth Alliance Drake-class Frigate launching its Mobile Armors Screenshot 07.png|Earth Alliance Fleet Laurasia Front.jpg|ZAFT Laurasia Docked Laurasia Bridge.jpg|The Bridge of a ZAFT warship Vesalius.png|ZAFT Nazca-class Destroyer Vesalius_docked.png|A ZAFT Nazca-class Destroyer Docked Category:Lists Category:Warships Category:Cosmic Era AU